A wide variety of crimping devices have been developed for crimping stents (e.g., angioplasty stents) onto or within their associated delivery catheters. The term “crimping” is currently used to denote the action of radially contracting an implantable device or a part thereof. A stent for implantation in a body vessel often includes an apertured tubular body that is generally elongated in shape. In other words, the axial length of the stent is larger than, and usually a multiple of, the radial dimension, both in the radially unexpanded and the radially expanded condition of the stent. Many crimping devices known in the art rely on the elongated shape of the stent for proper operation.
Often implantable devices must be crimped to be coupled to implements or tools for conveying the device to the implantation site. The crimping action may involve the entire implantable device or only a portion thereof having an annular shape of reduced length (e.g., an axial length that is smaller than a diameter in an expanded condition). Crimping devices known in the art are not ideal for crimping “short” implantable devices, which do not have an axial length much greater than a diameter. These devices may slide or kink sideways with respect to the plane where the crimping action occurs. Likewise, these devices may become unevenly deformed during crimping and thus may be off-center with respect to the desired crimping axis.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.